oui oui baguette
by Pas d'Autres
Summary: while the parents entertain themselves, eren takes paris-raised levi on a little winter-wonderland adventure. childish flirting and fluff ensues.


It's just a nice short dinner, she'd said, it'll be fun.

Yet fifteen minutes in and Eren has managed to get only a few words out. Not the most intelligent ones too, per say.

"Do you like...cheese?"

French people like cheese right? They're known for cheese...or is it the Italians? He probably guessed wrong, judging by the unimpressed look on Levi's face.

Guess he doesn't like cheese.

And Eren goes back to fiddling with his thumbs. Back to this awkward void of silence that only their side of the table has. The adults are having a jolly good time with their fancy wine, paying no spare glances to the two brooding youths across the table. He doesn't blame them—if he hadn't seen Armin and Mikasa for twenty or so years and tonight was their first real meeting, they'd be all over each other as well.

The Jaegers and the Auclairs were close friends from university. He hears his mom talk about them all the time and she had torn the house down (in a good way) when they'd received the news that their lifetime friends were coming from France for a visit. The Auclairs have a son around his age and they've only held the bare amount of conversation over Facebook. The mysterious guy likes his privacy and doesn't disclose much, and Eren's intrigued.

He hadn't expected a breathtaking young man who looks too gorgeous for his own good.

_Tiny_, is the first word that comes up. Tiny but _powerful_. There's no doubt the young man carries a hidden strength underneath his lithe form and when Eren's eyes meet his, his chest is punched by a sudden force. Those gray eyes are intense, like a calm storm waiting to strike, and they leave Eren a blabbering fool.

"This is my son, Eren," Grisha introduces, giving the brunet a little forward push. The Auclairs proceed to gush over how handsome their son had turned out to be, how tall, how much he resembles the parents.

Eren only his eyes on Levi. "Uhh hi—yeah you look...nice. _Très beau_."

His first stumble, as Levi's parents proceeds to laugh and compliment on his failed attempt. High school French paid off somehow. Probably not the best of impressions, but he does enjoy that almost unnoticeable pink across Levi's cheek.

But that's as far as he'd gotten with Levi, save for that horrid cheese line. Don't get him wrong—Eren loves to talk. He'd talk all day and night if he's given the chance to. Love interacting, meeting new people. Would love to talk to the stunning male sitting quietly next to him if it weren't for his running mouth and that...annoyed look on Levi's face.

He...probably doesn't want to be here, Eren thinks with slumped shoulders. He's honestly not being the greatest host either, unable to hold a decent conversation. But what do the young adolescents of France partake of in discussions?

A light tap on his thigh has Eren leaping in his seat. Levi's wearing the same annoyed expression but with an inviting arch of his eyebrow. "Want to get out of here?"

Eren's positive it's the mixture of that elegant French accent and the low hum of his voice that has his heart pounding. A simple question, but it moves the floor and Eren only trusts himself to nod.

Levi abruptly gets up and puts on his winter coat, providing a simple "we're going out. Don't wait on dinner for us."

Eren merely watch how the man slides to his concerned parents with a reassuring smile and whisper what he can only imagine as sweet nothings in their ears. A hesitant nod is all they need for permission to venture out on their own.

"It might get a little cold for you," Eren comments on their way out. Levi only dawns a trench coat and leather gloves as winter clothes, though he waves it off.

"Paris has winter as well, _mon chou_. I can handle."

.-.

"It's fucking cold. _Merde_." Another sneeze follows along.

"Told you so," Eren chuckles, "many can't handle Canadian winters."

It's not the worst of the season. Maybe just below zero, with little to no winds, allowing large snowflakes to flutter formlessly over the city streets. They'd chosen a quieter path, one without many people walking about, and it's a comfortable walk. A quiet start, then Levi breaks the silence.

"And I can't handle crappy French food."

No wonder he barely touched his plate and wanted to leave. "Sorry 'bout that. Parents wanted to make you guys feel welcome and figured you guys wanted to eat home food."

"No worry," Levi turns momentarily and sends Eren a knowing smirk. "I felt very welcomed."

Eren instantly flushes and attempts to defend himself, having only stutters come out. "I just...wanted to—yeah, took me by surprise."

"What did?"

His quick and intelligent mind came up with an equally intelligent answer. "The restaurant! Scenery...atmosphere. It's elegant and nice...looking." Eren dares to lock eyes with Levi. "Breathtaking."

Levi doesn't look away. "I agree."

.-.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

They've been walking in no particular direction for a while now, Levi taking the lead. Eren's fine with that, he kind of enjoys watching the small form in front take confident strides. Levi carries a distinctive style in his steps—light movement with only the ball of his feet touching the ground before smoothly lifting it off. Like a feather pecking the snowy surface before carried up by the breeze again.

"Show me around. Your beloved city."

"On foot? There's not a half-decent place within half a kilometre."

"I said show me your city," Levi reiterates, "not the tourist attractions."

Eren shuffles his feet around, kicking the snow out of the path. "Not much to see."

Powdery white suddenly comes his way and he looks up to see a frown. "Rude to shove snow at me. Have manners."

"Oh sor—" He stops when he catches the playful glint in Levi's eyes. Lips curving into a mischievous grin, Eren experiments in another kick, this time a bigger amount of snow lands on Levi's shoes. Scowling, Levi fights back with his own kick and soon, the two are having a full-blown war of who can launch the most amount of snow at each other.

Eren kicks it up a notch and without thinking, he grabs a handful of snow and whips it at Levi. Time stops. Horror crosses Eren's face as Levi just stands there, completely frozen still.

"Oh shit I'm sor—" He turns and runs before finishing. Because close behind him is a madman raging for revenge. Eren peeks behind for a second and—fuck, for a man with short legs, he can run pretty darn fast.

He doesn't go far before he's tackled roughly to the ground, knocking both of them into the snowbank on the side. Levi's heavy, despite his small stature. Eren figures it's got to do with those hard muscles underneath and he shivers. Not from the cold.

A pack of snow is dumped on his head, melted liquid quickly running down his neck and back.

"That'll teach you not to hit a Frenchman."

Eren rolls over, flips them around and now, Levi's under him. "And I'll teach you not to tackle a Canadian." He spreads his arms apart and begins shoveling snow onto Levi, cackling at the man's chocked gasps. Obviously he's not used to having snow piled upon his face.

Levi whips his arms up in an attempt to smack Eren with snow and the other dodges just in time. It gives the man enough space to move again and Levi easily rolls them over, a victorious twinkle in his gray eyes.

"Now you're under me."

And Eren tries not to notice how dangerously close Levi's face is to his, the puffy warmth of his breath tingling against his neck. He covers his shiver (not from the cold) with a brave grin.

"Not for long."

And he flips them over.

It becomes a new battle of who can flip over and stay on top for the longest. They don't really see where they're headed, leaving only a messy trail of dented snow from the sidewalk to wherever they're headed.

Passers-by observe with slight interest before moving on, momentarily wondering what kind of crazy couple is fooling around in the cold of the snow. Whatever floats their boat and makes them happy, they think.

And from the sound of their joint echoing laughter, the crazy couple does seem pretty happy.

.-.

He's immersed with guilt afterwards.

"Shit-freezing cold," Levi repeats, shivering from their play in the snow earlier. It's usually followed by a string of French curses.

Eren bites his lips, thinking of some way to help Levi. He looks down to his scarf and he's found the answer. Unwrapping it around his neck, he proceeds to put it back on for Levi, giving it an extra round just so the scarf can help keep the heat. Stepping back, he holds off a chortle at the sight—grumpy Levi with an enormous wool scarf almost engulfing his entire head.

"Better?"

Levi takes a moment before responding, "hmm. Smells like you."

Eren's heart flutters with butterflies.

"Disgusting."

.-.

"You don't use Facebook often do you?" Eren wonders out loud. They've reached a quieter part of the block and it's only them, snowfall, and flickering street lights.

And at the angle that the blue streaks of light hit, Levi's complexion turns just a little bit darker, a little bit softer. "Why do you think that?"

He looks good with Eren's blue scarf. Matches the street lights, brings out his eyes.

He hopes he hadn't just said that.

"You don't have much activity there. A few photos, no information."

Levi pulls an eyebrow in amusement. "Stalking me?"

Eren's face blanches into the colour of the snow, realising his little slipup. "No I just...curious you know."

"I know," he says in that French-y way with his French-y accent. "Eren Jaeger, born March 30. Hobbies include sparring, playing COD, and horseback riding—"

"—that was Jean—"

"—238 friends, no mutuals with _moi_."

Eren nods impressively, having found out that he's not the only one who's Facebook-stalked one another and even though he's at a disadvantage, right now is a perfect time to know more about Levi.

"By the way," Levi slyly adds, "that photo of one year-old you naked in the bathtub, _très mignon_."

The joys of friending your mother.

.-.

They stop at a local poutinerie.

"The fuck's a poutine?"

"Only the best thing ever invented," Eren hums at the smell of hot fries and gravy. He spots Levi with a grossed-out look. "You have cheese and gravy mounted on top of fries and it is _exquisite_."

"_Quel barbare_," Levi mutters. "The thing looks like crap on top of crap. You expect me to eat this?"

"I expect you to _like_ it," Eren challenges with a twinkle.

He buys one large box for them to share, just in case Levi really doesn't like it. There's always the hotdog stand beside the shop. The two had quickly realised their hunger after a long walk and wrestle in the snow. Luckily, Eren knows the area and leads them to his favourite hangout spot.

"I stop here once in a while after classes." Eren pulls a fry out, stomach gurgling at the sight of that long strand of cheese stretching. "Best thing in town if you ask me."

It's almost comical to see Levi observe with that revolted grimace. Eren pushes the box towards him. "Go ahead, try it."

The message on his face obviously says a fuck no.

Clicking his tongue, Eren takes a fry out—one filled with gooey cheese and gravy goodness—and sticks it against Levi's lips. They twitch, but doesn't budge to open.

"At least _one_," Eren persuades with a pout, "you did say you want to see _my _city right?"

Levi gives in at that. A little gap, in goes the fry, and chew. Chew some more. Just keep on chewing; because Eren becomes mesmerized by the way his small mouth just moves in small quick movements, like a bunny, and there's a bit of gravy at the corner which Eren has a strong urge to lick off. The man finishes chewing though, to Eren's disappointment.

"Well?

The Frenchman averts his eyes away, admitting what Eren hopes for him to admit. "_Bon._"

The brunet grins cheek to cheek and he grabs another fry. He's not even vaguely aware of his actions, since Levi's not reminding him either. Rather, the shorter man lets Eren continue to feed him. He's not aware how every time Levi's mouth accepts another fry, Eren widens his smile; how they're locked in each other's gaze for the entire time, how Eren's chest is convulsing with overwhelming heat and thumping.

How they're in their own little stupid world.

Not a single fry is wasted.

.-.

"Now what?"

Eren swing sthe plastic bag around while tugging Levi towards the park. "Now for dessert," he chirps and settles them down near a bench. Grabbing the small bottom of maple syrup out, he starts pouring the content slowly on the ground. One can only imagine the face Levi's making.

"_Mon Dieu_, you people are primal."

"It's Maple Taffy! That's how you're supposed to make it."

"By pouring it on the ground?" The disgust in his tone is real.

"On the snow, which is perfectly sanitary," Eren pauses. "Granted no one pissed here. That'd be a shame. But no yellow spots, we're good."

He waits for a few seconds to let the syrup solidify before taking out two Popsicle sticks and starts rolling them around. Eren snorts when Levi makes an appalled sound.

"Drama queen."

"Barbarian."

He ignores that jab and instead jumps up holding the winter treat in front of Levi. "You'll love me for this."

Of course, he hadn't meant to say it. It just...sort of came out like that. Eren tries his best to keep his cool, hands wavering a little. The small weight dangling in his stomach is on the verge of dropping as Levi spends his time contemplating whether to take it or not.

He isn't prepared for the man to cover his hand, electrifying shocks riding up his arm and down his spine, and guide the taffy towards Eren. Once again, green eyes on steel-blue, steel blue on green. Eren obediently opens his mouth and cold sweetness does this thing to his tongue like never before.

The rough edge in Levi's voice does things to Eren like never before. "_Bon_?"

Eren swallows, the ball dropping in his stomach. In a good way, a good feeling. "Bon."

Levi then surprises him more when he grabs the other hand, hot against cold, and sticks the second maple taffy into his own mouth. The man hums in appreciation. Eren'd like to hum with him.

_Bon._

Maple taffy has never taste this...exotic.

.-.

A nearby playground in the park is found later. They should be heading back, both knowing how late they've stayed out and no doubt the parents have probably finished dinner. Both know, but both don't say anything. No texts come ringing Eren's phone and he's somewhat glad for that; even one extra minute with Levi sounds pleasing. After tonight, he won't see Levi again—and it's not the same on Facebook.

"Winter's honestly the worst time to come for vacation," Eren blurts out, having found nothing to say after a good moment of silence. "Don't know why you guys chose to visit now."

The brunet's starting to get cold and figured a little warming up is harmless. Patting his bum down on the swing, he starts working his legs to higher momentum. He looks over to see Levi beneath the monkey-bars. Long slender fingers barely touch the bars but there's something in the way Levi reaches up, the way his neck cranes gracefully back and his gaze straight at the moon above.

"We...want to validate."

"On what?"

With a sudden force that takes Eren back with surprise, Levi grabs hold on the bar and swings his body in a tiny circle, legs extending long and pointed at the foot. He hands flawlessly without a disruptive sound and continues to one of the side-bars, caressing the surface before pushing off against it and begins to twirl, twirl, twirl in fluid motions.

Light on his feet, perfect form. Nimble, professional—front of his feet tapping the ground before liftoff.

Levi has his eyes closed, not caring where his legs take him. Just feels the snowflakes tinkle on his face as he moves in silence. Beautiful.

Mesmerizing.

Eren's...captivated.

"You dance."

Levi hums. "_Maman_ demands that I keep this one thing if I want to study here. Pushy woman."

...

Wait—

"what?"

The man stops his prancing and gives Eren an amused smirk. "The old man and lady wanted to see the place where I'll be living for the next four years. They're like little worried mice."

And the news has Eren cry out in joy. Doesn't care if it's late at night and he's disrupting the neighbourhood. Doesn't care if he's showing a little bit too much happiness and relief that Levi's staying. Levi's staying, for longer than a few spare minutes.

Feeling like he's on top of the world, it's a suddenly wonderful idea to jump and stand on the swing and rock to his fullest might. Eren ignores Levi's disapproving cry, mind too far to realise that this isn't really a wise decision and he'll probably swing his legs too far, slip on the wet seat, and tumble forward in full force to the ground.

Good thing there's Levi to catch him.

They land with a harsh 'omph', chest bumping chest and for a second, Eren's worried he'd crush Levi. But the next moment, all he can think about is how those silver-blues are piercing through his every nerve and punching away at his heart. In a good way, a good feeling. Their noses are almost touching, and Eren relishes in the smoky warm breath on his neck. It's refreshing, minty.

Do his lips taste the same?

Eren's gaze flickers down for an instant before moving back up. Levi's expecting, but also guarding. Eager but holding back.

The brunet lets it go and merely offers a smile. "Now _you_ are under _me_."

Levi returns a soft curve of his lips, a promising glint in his eyes that Eren doesn't quite understand. "Not for long."

.-.

The parents come pick them up later that evening, when both decides enough is enough in the cold. Eren's not surprised when the Jaegers and Auclairs talk once more of the future arrangement—Levi will live with them during his studies so the Jaegers can look after the boy. The Auclairs are more at ease to know trustworthy people are close by their son.

Eren and Levi wait on the other side of the parked cars, watching their parents say final farewells. They don't need to say goodbye—Levi will be back in half a year. Maybe they can continue from where they had left off tonight...whatever this could have developed into. Given the time. It's a silent agreement between them.

"And yes."

Eren looks to Levi, relishes in the warm flush speckling against his cold cheeks.

"I like cheese."

The taller man grins knowingly. "Cheese with cabbage?"

"Cheese with cabbage."

.-.

thanks for reading! you can also find me on tumblr: no-other-words


End file.
